Three Days Pain
by kiuubi-uke
Summary: Sasuke has a favorite band, but what happeneds when the band singer is his lost best friend.And the suprise isn't over there what happens when he finds out that his friend is a vampire!
1. Naruto

I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it!And all the songs in the story!! I wish.... Hope You enjoy!!!

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"It hurts doesn't it."

Naruto muffled a cry with tears in his eyes. Sasuke sighed.  
"Who did this." Sasuke demanded.

But Naruto was in so much pain that all he could do was muffel screams. Naruto tryed to sit up, but that was the wrong move to make.  
"Don't. I'll get you out of here." Sasuke ripped all the wires off of Naruto which made him scream even more. ''Shit! You Ok?" Naruto looked at Sasuke, tears ran down his face and moved his head side ways (no). "Here let me take that off you." Sasuke removed the cloth around Naruto's mouth. Then Naruto started shaking with fear and sobs ripped out of his chest. Sasuke reached for him and that made Naruto flinch back.

"D-D-Don't touch me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt you Naruto, I just want to get you out of here."

Sasuke tried again to reach for Naruto but he slaped his hand away. "No! Y-you're lying!"  
"Naruto... I'm not really... Why won't you trust me!?"

"Y-you're like all of 'em. Once I think I can trust you, You'll hurt me!"

"Naruto...please."

"No!" Naruto punched Sasuke on the face and repeated the same thing over and over. He was going to punch Sasuke again, but Sasuke caught his wrist. Sasuke pulled Naruto until he was facing him. Their faces an inch apart. Sasuke closed in. "N~~!" Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's, then broke the kiss after 20 seconds. Naruto this time kissed him. This time the kiss was warm and gentle not at all like the last one. They broke apart gasping for air.

"Naru...please." Sasuke said in a gentle voice. Naruto stayed quite, he looked around the room cautiously. Sasuke figured he was looking for who ever did this to him. "Who was it Naruto I'll protect you from him," Naruto's head snapped from where he was looking at, to look that Sasuke. "I promise."

"O-orochimaru and K-kabuto..."

Sasuke felt a wave of anger go through him. Just then Naruto started coughfing up blood. "Naruto!" The coughfing stoped. Naruto looked from his bloody hands to Sasuke, then he closed his eyes and fell off the table he was on. Sasuke caught him before he hit the floor. "Naruto wake up! Wake up, please!"

Naruto coughfed. "S-sa-sasu....."

Sasuke sighed with relief, then he lifted Naruto up and carried him out of the room. "When I get my hands on those two there dead." Sasuke ran out of the 'abandoned' building with Naruto. Three hours later he stops and goes into a cave behind a waterfall. He sets Naruto down on a sleeping bag he got (some how) and started a fire. It was twilight out. Sasuke sighed. He had no idea of what they did to Naruto and why.

_I'll ask him when he wakes up...._ Sasuke thought, _Hn...I'm tired...._

He closed his eyes and fell asleep beside Naruto.

It was somewhere around midnight, when Naruto woked up to see Sasuke laying beside him, sleeping. He jumped starteled. "What the hell!" He gasped. Sasuke turned disturbed but still asleep. _Wow he must be really in deep asleep... _Naruto thought._ I wonder...._

He leaned down towards Sasuke, his face an inch way. Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's. Who in returned pulled him closer. Sasuke opened his eyes, and stared into Naruto's eyes. Naruto stared back. _Damn. I knew it was too good to be true... _They broke for air. Naruto kissed Sasuke on the forehead, then his cheek, and then on the neck. And reapeted same over and over-- teasing him--. And Sasuke hated that.

"Hn, quit that Dobe."

Naruto giggled. "No."

Sasuke pushed Naruto on to the floor, and kissed him. "Well too bad." He said.

"Unfair...."

Sasuke smirked (like he always does) at what the blonde said. "I think it's fair." Naruto rolled his eyes. Sasuke licked Naruto's neck, which in returned made him shiver, then Sasuke slid his hand up Naruto's shirt........

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Sasuke... hellllloooo, earth to Sasuke! You know what.."

The guy with red hair smacked Sasuke on the side of the head. "OW! what the hell Gaara!!"

"Well about time, you came back. What were you daydreaming about this time? Either way your brother's trying to got your attention."

"I wasn't day-dreaming! I was rememdering long ago... Either way let me see what he wants..."

"Naruto again, huh?"

"Yeah.."

Sasuke walked to his older brother. "What do you want, Itachi."

"I got tickets to that band of yours."

"No way , you surious!?"

"Yep." Itachi reached into his pocket and pulled the tickets out. " And their VIP ones, too."

"Wow I never thought this day'll ever come, but you're the best brother ever-- even if you killed the clan!"

"I know."

"When is it?"

"In a month."

"What! I can't wait that long! Are you trying to kill me!"

"Yes. And that when their gonna be in town, Idiot."

"Oh...Fine I'll wait...."

Itachi started laughing. Sasuke walk away to his friend. "So what he wanted?" Gaara asked looking that the annoyed Uchiha. "To tell me that he got tickets to the "Three Days Pain" concert." Gaara looked that Sasuke with disbelief. "You're kidding right? That thing's a month away and they're selling the tickets already?" Sasuke looked that Gaara with annoyed eyes. Then the bell for lunch to be over rang and they walked to their next hour class-- which was Gym. "Yep they're selling the tickets."

"Man... unbelievable."

"Oh, and you don't have to buy one, 'cause he bought pleanty for him, his boyfriend Deidara, me and my friend which is you."

"Wow, thanks!"

"Hn."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"See ya tomorrow, Gaara."

"Yah, see ya then, too."

Sasuke parted from his classmates and his friend to the student parking lot. He stared that the sky and that made him remember the last time that he saw and heard from his friend, Naruto. He had just gotten him out of the abandonded building and brought him in a cave behind a waterfall. And that was the place where they happened to make-out that night, too. Sasuke woked up to see that Naruto was gone. He had spent a week looking for him. But no luck.

Sasuke sighed and looked for his car._ I wonder where he is.... Naruto....I wonder if his okay..._

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts when a pink car tried to run over him. Luckly he jumped over it instead. "Watch where the fuck you're going!!" The car backed up to where Sasuke was standing and the window rolled down. Sasuke groaned that who the driver was-- Sakura and her girlfriend Ino (that's what Sasuke tells them b/c they're always by each other)! "Hey Sasuke! You wanna come with us to the mall?"

"Hell. No. Evil. Wich."

"Aww. Come on!"

"Let me make it clearer, N.O. with means NO!"

"But~"

"No."

"Ple~

"GOD DAMN IT HARUNO, I SAID NO!!!"

"Ok, jeez!"

They drove away.

_Great. Now I have a headace..._

Sasuke finally fond his jet black Lamborghini Murcielago and got in it. He started the engine and drove off. He stoped at a light, the silence was getting annoying, so he turn on the radio. "Hell no!" He yelled as he changed the station. He wasn't gonna lisent to a Hanna Montana music maraton! Itachi must have changed the station when he asked for his keys earlier. Damn him.... Sasuke fished for his favorite station and he found it "The Katt 100.5". And good timing a song from "Three Days Pain" was playing! He lisented to which one it was. "Oh it's Drown! I lke that one!" (Drown-Three Days Grace). Sasuke hit the gas to go foward and started singing along.

_Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished... in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one_

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown_

_Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all_

_If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown_

_Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing..._

Sasuke's cell rang and the song ended. He reached for his phone and read the screan: Nii-san. "Hello."

"Hey Sasuke, can you get some thing that the store for me?"

"Depeands on what it is."

Itachi tells Sasuke, Sasuke's mouth fell open. "Hell no! I'm not getting _that_ for you, you idiot!"

"Please Sasuke I need them!"

"Why don't you get them yourself."

"'Cause I'm tired!"

"So am I and I gotta study for Algebra 2 we get a test tomorrow!"

"Fine you win..."

"Ok bye."

"Bye."

Then the line went dead and Sasuke threw his phone on the pasenger sit. Man, did he had an annoying, crazy brother... Sasuke drove into the giant drive-way. He parked the car in the front of the old Japanese-style mansion, and turned off the engine. Sasuke stared that the sky again and Naruto (again) appeared in his thoughts. That ended with a sharp pain at the side of his head. Sasuke turn to see his brother.

* * *

I'm glad I finally finish the chapter! And sorry it took so long to do it. I've been buisy even if school's over... Either way I hope you liked it! I'll try my best to finish the second chapter faster! Please review!


	2. Sasuke

My foster mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was hundred-five degrees Kachimata, the sky perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite black shirt---two fingers of sleeve. My carry-on item was my orange/blue jacket which was tide around my waist.

In the Country of Shadows northwest of the Rain Village, a small town named Oichi exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this lacking importance town more than any other place in the whole Country of Shadows. It was to Oichi that I now I outcast myself--- an action that I took with great honor. I love Oichi.

I detested Kachimata. I hated the sun and the blistering heat. I hated the vigorous, sprawling city.

"Naru," my foster mom said to me-- the last of a million times -- before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."

My foster mom looks like i don't know her mom, except with long hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I looked at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my hater, annoying, hare-brained step-mother to fend for herself? I just can. Of course she had Orochimaru now, my foster father, and I hate his guts!!! Not only did he made My old friend leave the village, put a curse on him, but he does expiriments on me!! And his also married to Kabuto!

"I _want_ to go." I said. _I want to get away from here. _I thought.

"Tell Minato I said hi."

"I will.'' _Not._

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. ''You can come home when ever you want--- I'll be right back when you need me."

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. Either way I'm not coming back because I hate this place, the people hate me and I hate them. Even my foater mom hates me. I want to get away, from mom, from that snake-lover-fosterfather-I'm-bi-asshole Orochimaru, and Kachimata.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, mom."

_I may hate you at some times foster mom but I'll still love you for saving me._ I thought as I turn to get on the plane and I wished she could've read my mind. My Foster mom came from behind me and gave me a tight hugg. I sighed. _She's acting and I know it....._

"Hey, you can drop the act now mom. You ain't fooling me with it and you know it."

"*sigh*You're just like Minato, sensing people's emotions and all...And you even look like him."

"Maybe that's why you hate my guts..." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. I just said I'm gonna miss you."

" Oh okay see ya soon!"

_I hope not._

And then I got on the plane, and she was gone. It's a four hour flight from Kachimata to Yukima, another hour in a small plane up to Kimano, and then an hour drive back down to Oichi. Flying doesn't bother me; the drive with Minato, though, I was a little worried about. Minato had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to visit him for the first time in years. Minato is a nice guy, he likes to help, unlike foster mom. I sat on my seat next to the window and looked out side we had taken-off and now in the air. And already people are talking and glaring at me. This is going to be a long flight and not to mention hell for me. " That least till be over once I get off."  
And it wasn't.....  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I landed in Kimaro, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen--- just as what I'm feeling at the moment and I love the rain. I have already said my good-byes to the disliked sun. Minato was waiting for me with the cuiser. This I was expecting, too. Minato is Police Chief Uzimaki to the good people of Oichi. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top--- also because I have a band, we travel around alot for concerts---. Nothing lows down traffic like a cop. I like fast cars aka sports cars. The cruiser isn't that bad, I just don't like the cop part of it.

Minato gave me an awkward, one-armed hugg when I came off the plane.

"It's good to see you, Kitt-- I mean Naruto," he said, smiling as he steadied me. ''You haven't changed much. How's Kiyuki?"

"She's fine. Wait you were going to call me by that nickname weren't you."

He nodded. "Sorry kiddo but it's stuck sense you have those marks on your cheeks."

"You haven't changed either. And it's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Minato to his face.

He put my luggage fit fine in the trunk of the cruiser---one bag that I brought with me.

" I found a good car for ya Kitty, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.

"What kind of car? And stop calling me that." I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for _you_'' as opposed to just "good car."

"Well, it's a sports car actually, Koenigsegg CCR."

"Where did you find that for cheap, that's worth a million."

" Do you remember Jiraya down at Konoha?"

"No."

"He used to be your sensei when you were a teen," Minato prompted.

That would explain why I didn't remember him. I didn't remember much of my teen, or childhood memories thanks to the Snake lover.

" He's sick right now," Minato continued when I didn't respond, "and the doctor told him no racing, so he can't drive the car anymore, so he gave me the car cheap."

"What year is it?"

"2004."

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.

"Well, Kitty, I kind of already bought it for you. As a welcoming gift." Minato peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.

Wow, free.

"You didn't need to do that, dad. I was going to buy myself a car."

"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here. In case you wanted to stay." He was looking foward that the road when he said this. Minato was comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud, but today that was different. I wasn't comfortable with the emotion thing, so I was looking straight ahead as I responded.

"That's really nice, I really appreciate it."

"Well, your welcome.." he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" The car was amaizing. It was orange with a black line on each side. The doors would open up instead of sideways and it looked brand-new! "What kind is it, again?"

"I'm glad you liked it. It's a 2004 Koenigsegg CCR."

"Oh, right. Dobe." I smacked my head as I said that. Minato started laughing so hard, I thought he died when he hit the floor. "Man, kiddo you're funny." I stared that him for a moment and then looked that the forest behind the house. This place felt like... _Home.... _Naruto thought. And that was something he hadn't felt in a long time. "Hey dad, can I go into the forest for a while?" Minato stoped laughing and looked that me. "Sure if you want to. Just come back before dark." I looked at him. "When is that exactly?"

"You have a watch?"

"Yeah."

"Come back that 7 pm, ok."

"Sure. See ya!" I dached into the forest and stoped after a minute. I looked around not seeing the house any where, I climed the first tree I saw. Why do I always end up farther than I what. I shugged and jumped off. I heard a waterfalls near by so I followed the sound. I found it in a couple of minutes. I sat by the stream side. I stared that the water, feeling even more sad.

I sighed. A branch snaped and I jumped to look that what it was. "Oh, Hello there." The wolf growled back. I sighed."I guess you hate me too."  
The wolf stoped growling and want to my side. I was expecting it to attack, but that's not what it did. Instead it layed down by me and put it's head on my lap. "Is that a no?" The wolf gave me a look that said:_ Dobe, I'm by you and laying my head on your lap._ "Yeah I know I'm a dobe..."

The wolf barked a laugh. And I started petting his head. "You remind me of my old friend. Acted just like you. Mind if I name you?" The wolf moved his head side ways. _Holy crap! I'm talking to a wolf and it's responding back?!_

"Umm... Hanzo?"

The wolf glared that me which moment no. " Kyo?"

Same glare. "Ah...Yakimura?"

He gave a big annoyed sigh. "What you want me to call you then! 'Cause all I have left in my mind is "Sasuke" and that's my old friend's name!"

The wolf barked happly that the name "Sasuke", and I looked that him with disbelief in my eyes. "You're kidding right? You want me to name you after my friend?" Again he barked. "Fine then _Sasuke_, what you want to do?" He just shrugged. "Omg this is weird!'' I yelled as I fell back to the grass. I stared that the cloudy sky and Sasuke whined when I stoped petting him. I started petting him again. And I couldn't help but remember the last time I saw him. Sasuke had just gotten me out of the abandonded building and brought me into a cave behind a waterfall. And that was the place where we happened to make-out that night, too.

Sasuke got up and whined. "What?" He poked my wrist and I look that the watch. "Holy Crap! 7:45! Oh I'm dead!!" I jumped and started walking, Sasuke followed. After ten minutes I reached the house. "You gotta stay out here, I'm sorry." But even though I told him to stay. Sasuke still followed. I reached the doornob and opened the door. Minato was standing there, foot tapping and mad. "Where have you been! Did you realized what time it is!"

"Yes dad. I'm sorry I lost track of time...um...can I keep a wolf I found?"

"Hell no! Wolves are dangerous!"

"This one's not. Please dad!"

"I"m not sure..."

Sasuke walked in, tail wagging and he licked Minato's hand. "Oh fine he can stay..."

"Yes!" I ran to my room, Sasuke behind me. I closed the door and layed on the bed. Sasuke jumped on the bed and fell asleep. Sasuke popped in my thoughts again (real one.). Minato came in my room I don't when, but My thoughts ended with him hitting my leg.

* * *

Finally done! Well with this chapter any ways....I hoped you liked it! Please review!


	3. Half of him gone

"How many more tests do I have to study for!! Please let there be no homework in Art! Please!" Sasuke nearly yelled.

"I'm with ya there dude!" Gaara replyed with a groan. "Hey if you finish the work before me, can I copy!?"

"No."

"Damn..." Gaara sighed. They walked into the classroom. And got a hello from the teacher. "Well good afternoon boys. Have you have a great day so far?" Gaara and Sasuke looked that her with tired eyes and replyed. "Good afternoon Kurenai-sensei. And no all the other teachers we had have given us homework." Kurenai gave them a smile and said "good for you!", then she went back to her desk. The bell rang and they imidiatly took their sets.

"Ok class settle down. Today's lesson is...um..." Kurenai stoped talking, deep in thought.

"Kurenai-sensei!" A girl said.

"Oh! Sorry! Well today you get to do whatever you want as long as it's art-stuff and it's apropiet~Kiba." She glared that the brunette boy. The class bursted into laughter and sighs. Sasuke sighed along with the class. He liked this kind of days. He can go sit in a corner away from the class and sketch, not being bothered by anyone. Minus Gaara and Kurenai-sensei. Gaara was his friend and he got picked on by everbody. Kurenai-sensei walks around to see what the students are creating. She at times has to set people to the principal because of inapropite stuff and usually it Kiba....or Fangirls/guys.

"What you making there Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke sighed with annoyance. "Non of you freaking buissness, Evil Witch!"

I'm guessing by the nickname you know who it is. If not well she has pink hair, picks on Naruto(or used to.), and is annoying as hell! The one and only Sakura Annoying Haruno (that's what Sasuke calls her.)!!

"Aww! Do you always have to treat me like that?" She pouted.

"Yes. Now go away!"

"What if I don't want to." she purred.

Sasuke glared at her. Thankfully Kurenai-sensei walked behind her. "Is there a problem here?"

"Yes there is. She wouldn't leave me alone and that she's trying to molest me and all that other stuff. She even purred in my ear which is every discusting."

Kurenai gasped. "Is this true Haruno?"

Sakura had a blush on her face. "N-no of course n-not!" Kurenai grabed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the room and a second later Might Gai walks in. _Great we get my gay gym teacher...._ Sasuke thought.

"Hello kids how you doing!"

Everybody groaned.

"That's no way to feed your youth! Come more energy!"

"Alright Gai-sensei!" Lee yelled.

"Shut up Lee!!!"

Then Kurenai walks back in and Gai goes out. The rest of the hour was normal again.  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke walks into the parking lot and finds his car easly. He was about to turn, when he saw something on the trunk's hod. He turn to look that it. Anger waved through him. "THAT EVIL WITCH BICTH! DAUGHTER OF A BITCH!!!!!!" How _dare_ she _ingrave_ Her name into his car! And what's more is that it says "Sasuke and Sakura forever! Sasuke you're dead! Love ya!~Sakura Haruno3" He was so going to kill that witch for doing this! Oh perfect timing! Sakura's pink piece-of-junk's driving by!  
Sasuke jumps in the middle of the way, the car stops almost hitting him. He went to the Driver's side and the windows roled down.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed!?"

"NO YOU ARE YOU BITCH!!"

"Oh you saw the letter I left!"

"HELL YEAH I DID!!"

"That's what you get."

"Do you like your car?"

"Yes I love it!!"

"Ok.." Sasuke walks to the front-left wheel and jabs his pen into it, pulls it out and the tire diflated. Then goes to the back one and does the same thing. In a minute all the wheels had no air. And finally he grabs his house-key and scrapes lines all over the paint. "That's what you get for messing with an Uchiha. You witch!!"

"Y-YOU!BAS~"

"Yeah whatever...." Sasuke got in his car and droved off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Sasuke finished the paint job on the car and walked in the mansion. He looked around for his brother, and found him in the living room. "What are yo~" Itachi hached him. Sasuke's head snapped to the tv when he heard "Michael Jackson dead."

_Yes it's true the King of Pop is dead. We've just learned **Michael Jackson** has died. He was 50._

Michael suffered a cardiac arrest earlier this afternoon at his Holmby Hills home and paramedics were unable to revive him. We're told when paramedics arrived Jackson had no pulse and they never got a pulse back.

A source tells us Jackson was dead when paramedics arrived. A cardiologist at UCLA tells TMZ Jackson died of cardiac arrest.

Once at the hospital, the staff tried to resuscitate him but he was completely unresponsive.

A source inside the hospital told us there was "absolute chaos" after Jackson arrived. People who were with the singer were screaming, "You've got to save him! You've got to save him!"

We're told one of the staff members at Jackson's home called 911.

**La Toya ran** in the hospital sobbing after Jackson was pronounced dead.......

"Holy crap no way." Sasuke stared that the screen with disbelief. "He's seriously dead."

"If he was alive why would they say he's ..."

Itachi changed the channel. "Cool there's giving a music maraton from him!" Just then "Thriller" started playing. Itachi jumped up and grabed the remote and started singing along and dancing, too. "Come Sasuke you like to sing and dance along too!"

Sasuke gasped "Who the hell you knew that!?"

"Naruto.."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shrugged. "What the heck. This is a once in a life time thing..." Sasuke grabed a bottle and started singing and dancing along too.

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller_

They fell onto the couch, happy and laughing. Then they heard the next song which was "Bad". They got out their black leather jackets and put them on and did the same thing over and over till the maraton was over for today. they over again laughing. Sasuke stoped after a while along with Itachi.

He remembered when he used to do this with Naruto. Naruto always found away to make Sasuke feel happy, safe. He'll also find a way to make Sasuke smile, laugh, be funny, and most of all make him have a great time....When Naruto disappered, Sasuke felt like all his happieness, joy slip way. And also half of himself went along with him.

"Ok time for bed.... Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sasuke was shock to hear his voice breaking up because of sobs. Was he really crying?

"Then why are you crying? Is it because of Micha~"

"No! Idiot! I-i j-ust can't get N-naruto out of my head!" What the hell's the matter with him! Even saying his name hurt him.

"There, there Sasuke it's Ok...."

* * *

Poor Sasuke... Yeah I know a nice Itachi. I couldn't help it his (almost) always the bad guy. In my story different. Sorry if you don't like Michael Jackson...It's not my fault my mom grew up lisening to him, so yeah... Please review!!!


	4. The day

Incase: This Chapter maybe long but it's because of the songs in it. Again I do not own Naruto or the characters or the songs in here!

* * *

"Itachi hurry up!!!!!!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm coming, just wait!!!"

"Well hate to break it to ya, but I'm not waiting!" Sasuke had waited a whole month for this day and Itachi was making him wait even more! "All the good seats are gonna run-out!!" He whined. Itachi finally came out of his room, wearing a leather jacket, white shirt, leather pants, white gloves and a hat. Sasuke's mouth droped open. "Who are you the ghost of Michael Jackson or my brother."

"Both."

"Every funny Itachi, I'm not going anywhere with you dressesd up like that."

"Fine." Itachi took off his gloves and hat. "Any better."

"Yes now let's go." Sasuke headed towards the door. "Are we going in your car or mine?"

"Both."

"Why."

"I think you don't want to be stuck in a car with Deidara when there's a song he likes."

"Oh he sings along like you. And sucks at it too.!"

Itachi gave him a glare. "I do not suck that singing!"

"Yeah, yeah. Say what you want. I'll go with in the front."

"What after me telling you about Deidara you still wonna go with us."

"Yeah either way ya'll gonna be drunk by the time we get out."

"Oh..." Itachi muttered. Sasuke started laughing. "Why don' we put him in the back with Gaara and maybe he'll make him shut up."  
Itachi started thinking if he should do that or not. "Yes lets do that."  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Oh I love that one!!!" Deidara anounced. And in a second he started singing along. Gaara lisent to the song and Sang long too. "I like this one too." (The climb- Miley Cyrus)

_I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb...._

Sasuke had enough, so he changed it to "The Katt 100.5" he didn't want to hear Miley Cyrus. In fact he hated most songs by women. "Aww."  
The two whined. Sasuke ignored them and went on lisening to what ever was on. "New divide- Linkin' Park, not bad Sasuke I actually lik this song."

"Hn."

_I remembered Black skies, The lightning all around me, I remembered each flash, As time began to blur, Like a startling sigh. That fate had finally found me, And your voice was all I heard, That I get what I deserve, So give me reason, To prove me wrong, To wash this memory clean, Let the flood cross, The distance in your eyes, Give me reason, To fill this hole, Connect the space between, Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies, Across this new divide....._

"We're here." Itachi anounced.

"Finally." Sasuke said as Itachi parked the car. They got out and walked towards the entrerance. And what luck they got there early. They went to the front desk and gave the lady the tickets. She gave them the VIP wristbands. They walked in, and sat downin the first row. There were other people there, too. And the place started filling up, after 20 minutes. After 30 minutes the lights turned off and the stage lights went on.

The band appeared. Sasuke could see everyone except the singer, one of the stage lights was behind him. But he didn't care. "Are you ready to rock!" The adience cheered. (One-X Three Days Grace)

Do you think about  
Everything you've been through  
You never thought you'd be so depressed  
Are you wondering  
Is it life or death  
Do you think that there's no one like you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death  
I need to figure out who's behind you

We are  
We are  
We are  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

The life I think about  
Is so much better than this  
I never thought I'd be stuck in this mess  
I'm sick of wondering  
Is it life or death?

We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one  
We are the ones  
We get knocked down  
We get back up and stand above the crowd  
We are one

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (Crowd)  
(We stand) We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd (We Stand)  
We stand above the crowd

(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd  
(We are the ones) We stand above the crowd  
(We get knocked down get back up) We stand above the crowd

We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
We stand above the crowd  
(Pain Three Days Grace)

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand

This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me, I've got a plan  
When the lights go off, you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know, I know that you're wounded  
You know, you know that I'm here to save you  
You know, you know I'm always here for you  
I know, I know that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain  
(Everything about you Three Days Grace)

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

I hate  
You hate  
I hate  
You love me

I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
(Drown- T.D.G.)

Good morning day  
Sorry I'm not there  
But all my favourite friends  
Vanished in the air  
It's hard to fly when you can't even run  
Once I had the world, but now I've got no one

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown….drown

Good morning day  
Sorry you're not here  
All those times before  
We're never this unclear  
It's hard to walk when you can't even crawl  
Once I had this world, but now I've lost it all

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I drown

Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing  
Drown  
Rolling faster than I'm breathing

If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to hold me down  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
If I needed someone to control me  
If I needed someone to push me around  
I would change my direction  
And save myself before I  
(Save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown, save myself before I drown)  
(Animal I've become T.D.G.)

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become  
(Riot-T.D.G)

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on

You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so filthy  
So dirty, so fucked up  
If you feel so walked on  
So painful, so pissed off

You're not the only one  
Refusing to go down  
You're not the only one  
So get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
Just get up

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot(Screamo)  
(I am Hated-Slipknot)

The whole world is my enemy - and I'm a walking target  
Two times the devil with all the significance  
Dragged and raped for the love of a mob  
I can't stay - because I can't be stopped  
Eat motherfuckers alive who cross us  
I know you're all tired of the same ol' bosses  
Let me tell you how it's gonna be  
I'm gonna kill anyone who steps up in front of me

Welcome to the same ol' fucking scam  
Same ol' shit in a dead fad

Everybody wants to be so hard  
Are you real or a second rate sports card?  
They all lost their dad or their wife just died  
They never got to go outside - SHUT UP  
Nobody gives a fuck  
it doesn't change the fact that you suck

(We are) The anti-cancer  
(We are) The only answer  
Stripped down, we want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
(We are) Bipolar gods  
(We are) You know what we are  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore

Now I'm not pretty and I'm not cool  
But I'm fat and I'm ugly and proud - so fuck you  
Standing out is the new pretension  
Sreamline the (sic)ness, half-assed aggression  
You gotta see it to believe it, we all got conned  
All the mediocre sacred cows we spawne  
Put your trust in the mission  
We will not repent - this is our religion

(We are) The anti-cancer  
(We are) The only answer  
Stripped down, we want you dead  
But waht's inside of me, you'll never know  
(We are) Bipolar gods  
(We are) You know what we are  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore

I AM HATED  
YOU ARE HATED  
WE ARE HATED

Everything sucks and I can prove it  
Everybody dies, shuffle on, remove it  
Idividuals, indispensable  
I'm the paradox deity vessel  
...the other side holds no secret  
But this side is done, I don't need it  
Before you go, you should know you're breaking down  
You'll be rotten by the time you're underground

(We are) The anti-cancer  
(We are) The only answer  
Stripped down, we want you dead  
But what's inside of me, you'll never know  
(We are) Bipolar gods  
(We are) You know what we are  
My life was always shit  
And I don't think I need this anymore

(We Are) The source of conscience  
(We Are) Distorted sentients  
There's only one thing left  
And I can't leave until it's sated  
(We Are) The absolute  
(We Are) Controlling you  
They're closing in, I can't escape  
I AM HATED  
(Metabolic_Slipknot)

Ya

Gone  
I couldn't murder your promise  
Right before my eyes  
The revolution of my psychosis  
Kept me outta the way

Once, inside, all I hold is ash  
Foul, suppressing every feelin'  
I'm in so much pain  
I have every fuckin' right to hate you  
I can't take it

The hardest part was knowin'  
That I could never be you  
Now all I do is sit around  
And wish I could forget you

My demise  
I took a life worth living and  
Made it worth a mockery  
I deny  
I fall, but they keep on coming  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me

Who are you to me?  
Who am I to you?  
Is this a lesson in nepotistic negligence?  
By default, you are my only link to the outside  
Psychosomatic suicide

Where were you?  
When I was down  
Can you show me a way?  
To face everyday with this face  
Goodbye

My demise  
I took a life worth living and  
Made it worth a mockery  
I deny  
I fold, but they keep on coming  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me

Ya

Ya, when I blur my eyes  
They make the whole world breath  
I see you fuckin' me  
And I am absolutely  
Controllin' every urge to mutilate  
The one and only answer  
So much for memories

I wanna dress in your insecurities  
And be the perfect you, I'm through  
I'm out stretched out for all to loathe  
Here we go, the ultimate irony  
Ya, ya, ya

No, my demise  
I took a life worth living and  
Made it worth a mockery  
I deny  
I fall, but they keep on coming  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
I'm always ready to die, but you're killing me  
(Stop)  
Killing me  
(Stop)  
Killing me  
(Stop)  
Killing me  
(Stop)

Killing me  
(F*** this world!-Slipknot)

Fuck you all!

Running out of ways to run  
I can't see, I can't be  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this attention is doing me in!

Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit!  
Don't ever judge me!

Picking through the parts exposed  
Taking shape, taking shag  
Over and over and under my skin  
All this momentum is doing me in!

Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit!  
Don't ever judge me!  
And don't you fucking touch me!

You got all my love, livin' in your own hate  
Drippin' hole man, hard step, no fate  
Show you nuthin', but I ain't holdin' back  
Every damn word I say is a sneak attack  
When I get my hands on you  
Ain't a fuckin thing you can do  
Get this cuz you're never gonna get me  
I am the very disease you pretend to be

I am the push that makes you move  
I am the push that makes you move  
I am the push that makes you move  
I am the push that makes you move

Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me!

Fuck it all! Fuck this world!  
Fuck everything that you stand for!  
Don't belong! Don't exist!  
Don't give a shit! Don't ever judge me! Fuck!  
(Dead memories_Slipknot)

Sitting in the dark, I can't forget  
Even now, I realize the time I'll never get  
Another story of the bitter pills of fate  
I can't go back again, I can't go back again

But you asked me to love you and I did  
Traded my emotions for a contract to commit  
And when I got away I only got so far  
The other me is dead, I hear his voice inside my head

And we were never alive and we won't be born again  
But I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart

You told me to love you and I did  
Tied my soul into a knot and got me to submit  
So when I got away I only kept my scars  
The other me is gone now I don't know where I belong

And we were never alive and we won't be born again  
But I'll never survive with dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart

Dead visions in your name  
Dead fingers in my veins

Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart  
Dead memories in my heart

The concert ended. Sasuke looked over that his brother and glared. Itachi's drunk as he had prodicted. "Why don't you two stay here, while me and Gaara go see the band?"

"Sure...."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Come on."

Gaara stood up and followed Sasuke. "Your brother sure Knows how to get wasted..."

"I know."

They walk up to the guard and showed him their wristbands. They walked around for ten minutes until they found them. Well almost all of them, the singer wasn't there. "Awsome concert." Gaara said.

"Fans huh."

"Yep, but don't worry we won't tackle ya or anything like that"

They started laughing. "Man, I like you kid. You sure are funny for some one that looks emo."

"Hn."

They chatted for awhile and got some autogrphs and so. Sasuke remembered Itachi and Deidara were wasted and had to go get them. When those two are like that there's no telling on what they'll do... They went back the way they came.

"Their really amazing, right?"

"Yeah, I really wanted to meet the singer but I guess He's busy."

"So did I. So your favorite one is the singer?"

"I think so, because he has so much talent. He can play almost every intrument out there, and ~~" Sasuke run into someone, when he turn around a corner. He and the person would've fallen if it wasn't for Gaara. "Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was~" Sasuke fell silent. And the guy in front of him looked up to add a comment, but nothing came out for he fell silent, too.

"N-naruto!?"

"S-sasuke?"

* * *

Told ya'll it was gonna be long. What a wonderful surprize! After so long from seeing each other and thinking the other was dead. They meet again! And sorry it's taking so long to even do one chapter! I have Family over and also work to do around the house. I hope You'll keep reading and hope you enjoy! Please review! Thank you!


	5. Together again?

"Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was~" Sasuke fell silent. And the guy in front of him looked up to add a comment, but nothing came out for he fell silent, too.

"N-naruto!?"

"S-sasuke?"

They stared that each other for ten minutes, then Gaara snaped them out of it. "Sasuke what are you doing here!" Sasuke looked that him. " I'm here because "Three Days Pain" is my favorite band.....No way you're the singer!!!!!"

"Yeah."

"Wow my Dobe is a singer."

"Oh fuck up!" Naruto said as he turned his back to Sasuke and started walking to his --temperary-- room. "Hey! Wait don't go!" Sasuke went after him. "Sasuke what about your brother and Deidara!?"Gaara yelled. "You take care of them!" Sasuke yelled back still runing after Naruto.

"Leave me alone!!" Naruto slamed the door on Sasuke's face and locked it. "I used to call you that all the time back then, and it didn't bother you. Can't you remember." Sasuke said through the door. "Open the door!" "No." Naruto sighed.

"Well that's okay." Naruto jumped from sudden voice, and turned around to see Sasuke siting on the bed. "How the hell you get in here." Naruto gasped.  
"By useing your jutsu, "Shadow Clone" remember." Naruto stayed silent. Sasuke moved foward to Naruto and Naruto moved backwards. Naruto taped the door aqnd Sasuke reached him. "So what do you usually do after a concert?" Sasuke said.

"Umm... well I usually turn on the sterio and lay on the bed." Sasuke turned around and fliped on the sterio, picked up Naruto and went to the bed. He threw Naruto on it and went on top of him. "W-what are you doing ~!" Sasuke Kissed Naruto. He tried to push him off, but he failed, so he tried again, and again, amd again. It's not that didn't like the kiss, he just didn't want to hurt Sasuke.


End file.
